Really,I'm Fine
by castellearrows
Summary: Yukihira would have never known Takumi was sick,until Isami forced Takumi to come with him to see Yukihira,see if he could force Takumi to go to the doctor's,needing his help,and help he would.


"What?"Yukihira was going about his daily activities(cooking up something terrible for Megumi to try later),when the younger Aldini had shown up at the Polar Star dorm with the Takumi in tow,Takumi glaring at nowhere in particular.

"Takumi is sick,but he refuses to see the doctor,and I have no idea what it has been like this for a week now."Isami explained in his usual patient way."I'm fine,Isami!There's no need to drag me to Yukihira!"Takumi protested,not liking the idea of looking so weak in front of sighed,obviously having heard it too many a close look at Takumi,he did indeed look than usual? his stomach as though he was going to collapse? like vomit? wondered why Takumi was so stubborn when he obviously was sick."I'll bring him to the doctor's,somehow,don't worry!"Yukihira declared,giving Isami a thumbs sighed in relief,thinking that perhaps Takumi would finally go see the didn't even fully understand why Takumi was being so stubborn anyway.

Takumi glared sullenly at the ground,only speaking again when Isami finally left."I'm really fine,you know,I don't see the need for Isami to bring me here."Yukihira as was part of the reason why Yukihira liked him so in this case,he wished Takumi wasn't that out a yelp,Takumi would have collapsed on the floor if Yukihira didn't catch him in time."You can't even stand up properly,and you say you're fine?"Takumi protested immediately,"I am fine!I just haven't had enough sleep lately!Let me sleep it off,I'll be fine."When he noticed Yukihira had gone off staring at him,he grew red and let out a loud "what?".Yukihira shook his head,saying,"Nothing,nothing."In truth,it wasn't was many was thinking about how adorable Takumi looked struggling to stand,how cute his blush was,and whether he could somehow make Takumi stay here for a few days,under the pretense he wanted to take care of ,there was that,but there was another was not the time to go into that though.

"Takumi,you really need to see the doctor."Yukihira frowned,feeling the temperature on his was burning,way too hot for a normal fever."No."Takumi immediately was going to use it only as a last resort,but now he had no choice,Takumi was too set Takumi down on the couch,before lifting Takumi up with both of his arms."W-what are you doing?"

"Bringing you to the doctor's."

"B-but this isn't the right way to take me there."His face was hot from being carried in Yukihira's arms.

"Is there even a correct way to bring someone I care about to the doctor's?"

"Y-Yukihira!"He didn't know getting this red was a option,burying his head into Yukihira's shirt in wanted to whine at the look of 'innocence' on Yukihira's enjoyed provoking him,he knew that,but he somehow fell for it every time sulkily allowed Yukihira to carry him all the way there,secretly enjoying his embrace too.

Later that day,Takumi was sleeping peacefully on one of the beds in the guest room in the Polar Star Dorm after the visit to the doctor's(he had gotten stomach flu-one of the worst thing to happen to chefs,no wonder he didn't want to go get it checked),Yukihira watching over him like a guardian had finally gotten Takumi to sleep("Weren't you the one who said you wanted to sleep this afternoon?"),which took a surprisingly took a lot of brushed Takumi's hair away from his eyes and out of his mouth(long hair does have a terrible habit of ending up in people's mouth),wondering what it would be like to kiss sat there,wondering if he should actually do it-he's been wanting to for a long he could lose any courage,he leant down to kiss his cheek(he didn't dare to try and kiss him on the lips yet,and he didn't want to wake Takumi up.).

Just as he was about to land his lips on his cheek,Takumi shifted,rolling over-resulting in the worst and best thing to happen;kissing him on the drew back in horror,praying that Takumi wouldn't realise,and if he did...well,he didn't know actually,he just hoped it was nothing bad(or good,as he would find out later) for him,Takumi's eyes had immediately flown open the moment their lips made contact,eyes widening in decided that nothing in this world could compare to the beautiful shade of blue his eyes were(icy blue,so unlike his soul that was a red fire).

"What?"

Yukihira wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going to happen next,judging by the look on Takumi's he knew he was going to like it,he always did.


End file.
